The Cleaning Convention
by N.L.H
Summary: The Cleaning Convention is almost here and Stephanie wants to spend more time with her dad and she'll do anything to.please read and review! :-)
1. Default Chapter

Title of story (not chapters): The Cleaning Convention Chapter name: How Rude! Summary: The Cleaning Convention is almost here and Stephanie wants to spend more time with her dad.  
  
I do not own any of these characters from Full House.  
  
"Stephanie! I'm going to the store to buy an iron for the Cleaning Convention!" said Danny Tanner, father of Stephanie Judith Tanner, his daughter. Stephanie was a 10-year-old girl with a huge family. 2 sisters named Donna Jo Tanner (mostly called D.J.) and Michelle Elizabeth Tanner. Stephanie also lived with Joey Gladstone, a stand up comedian who was her father's best friend, Jesse Katsopolis, Stephanie's uncle and his family, wife Rebecca (mostly called Becky) , and kids twin brothers Alexander and Nicholas (mostly called Nicky and Alex). Oh yeah don't forget Comet, their golden retriever. They all lived in a full house.  
  
The Cleaning Convention was mostly a cleaning convention. Same old same really old people in their 40's going to a convention where you could see the newest laundry detergent or the newest mop. It was a big celebration. Danny Tanner went there every year. He always went, rain or shine. It was a big huge party that everyone else except neat-freaks enjoyed or at least thought was fun.  
  
"Hello Tanner-ritos!" Kimmy Louise Gibbler announced. Everyone called her Kimmy. Everyone in the full house except D.J. thought Kimmy was annoying. Kimmy lived right next door so she was always over at the Tanner house. D.J. and Kimmy were best friends and went through a lot together. "Eww Kimmy put your shoes back on!" yelled Stephanie. "How rude!"  
  
Should I continue with the story? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Cleaning Convention chapter 2  
  
I don't own any of the characters on Full House.  
  
Danny sat alone, on his couch, in the sunset. He was confused and lonely. Every year, everyone ignored him because of that Cleaning Convention. All Danny wanted was to spend more time with his girls. Stephanie was laying on her plush bed. D.J. and Kimmy were in the room also, yakking away. "Isn't he hot?" D.J. said to Kimmy while she was pointed to a picture of some celebrity. Stephanie was always lonely, and she was feeling blue that day because she wanted to spend time with her father. Her father was a neat freak, and no one wanted to spend time with a neat- freak. The Cleaning Convention was almost there and Danny was going berserk because all he was doing was nothing. He was just sitting there and doing nothing. Danny was freaking out and he needed to do something before the Cleaning Convention started. Buy some mops. Buy some dust rags. Buy the whole world! Danny was watching his favorite news program: Connie Chung. He always watched Connie Chung because he thought she "looked like a clean kind of woman". She was talking about something as Danny fell asleep and dreamt. "Danny! Danny!" someone screamed. "I need you !" "Who is that?" asked Danny. "Please don't hurt me or my cleaning supplies!" "It's only me, Connie Chung! Your fantasy lover!" "Connie Chung?" "It's me alright!" "Can I have your autograph?" "Sure! Here you go my boy." "Thank you, Connie! You saved my neat-freak life!" "No problem! Watch me on TV every night!" "Bye!" "Bye now! Spread my name around!" "I will!" Danny woke up and realized he watches too much Connie Chung! "Daddy? You awake?" Stephanie asked. "Yes Steph I am. I realized something today....I watch too much Connie Chung!" "Just now you realized that? I have known that ever since the pilot episode." "You have? I known that for 2 minutes now!" "Daddy...will you spend more time with me? I mean I'm lonely and D.J. and Kimmy are annoying me. I miss you!" "Steph...I miss you girls too! I really miss you but it's this whole Cleaning Convention thing that's got me all tied up." "Daddy the Cleaning Convention is in a week. Can't you postpone the date? It's not like the whole world is coming to an end!" "The Cleaning Convention is a very important thing sweetheart." "Then why aren't you getting ready for it?" "I don't know. I'm going to now. Run along now Steph." "OK daddy. How rude!" Danny turns on the TV and watches MTV, trying to act cool. He gets up and goes into the kitchen to get some popcorn. When he gets to the kitchen, Danny falls down and bumps in his head. TO MUCH WAX ON THE FLOORS! He now lives in a fantasy world.............. 


End file.
